Sahur
by Milo Gosok
Summary: Gimana ya kalo chara Ansatsu dan DAL pada ngebangunin orang-orang buat sahur? Pengen tahu, kan, cara apa yang mereka lakukan buat bangunin orang sahur? Yuk, cekidot! WARN : gaje, garing, ada ceramah, banyak godaan buat yang lagi puasa. SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA!


_Gimana ya kalo chara Ansatsu dan DAL pada ngebangunin orang-orang buat sahur? Pengen tahu, kan, cara apa yang mereka lakukan buat bangunin orang sahur? Yuk, cekidot!_

 **SAHUR**

 **.**

 **By : Kurona Shiro**

 **.**

 **Disc : Matsui Yuusei & Tachibana Koushi. Kalo punya Shiro, pasti Karasuma-sensei udah nikah sama Bitch-sensei dan author jadi salah satu spirit :3 /digampar/**

 **.**

 **WARN : gaje, garing, aneh, ada ceramah, mengandung banyak godaan buat yang lagi puasa. GOMENASAI NE~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di siang hari yang saangat dingin (?), author, Nagisa, Kayano dan Karma sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Mereka baru aja pulang dari Indo*maret, abis beli minuman dingin dan es krim buat ngilangin rasa panas dan dahaga karena hari yang sangat dingin itu.

"Duduk dimana nih?" tanya Kayano sambil celingak-celinguk menggaruk kepalanya.

"Terserah lu pada, lah!" seru author yang dengan enaknya menjilati es krim rasa vanila nya itu.

"DIH, KAN LU YANG BIKIN INI FICT, AUTHOOR!" teriak Nagisa gregetan ke author.

"Sssssst, ga boleh teriak. Ini di komplek rumah gua, kalo jam segini, pada tidur siang. Kalo lu teriak, warga disini bakalan bangun semua, ntar gua yang disalahin!" ceramah author ke Nagisa yang tidak mendengarkan sama sekali (author kasian deh | DIEM LU)

"Duduk di situ aja, yuk!" ajak Karma sambil menarik tangan author yang menarik tangan Kayano yang sedang menarik tangan Nagisa (NAH LOH NGERTI KAGA LO)

"KARMA! TUNGGU GUA DULU DONG!" teriak author.

'Tadi katanya ga boleh teriak-teriak jam segini... kenapa author teriak-teriak sih..?' batin Nagisa yang pasrah karena ditarik-tarik.

Karma membawa mereka ke sebuah pohon rindang yang besar (perasaan di rumah gua ga ada tuh pohon dah | BODO AMAT DAH THOR) Mereka duduk di bawah pohon, lalu masing-masing mengambil minuman mereka yang dingin dan meminumnya.

"Gyaaaahh... adem banget!"

"Enak banget ya disini, sejuk banget!"

"Eh, kenapa author kayaknya semangat banget minumnya?"

Iya, author sedang semangat banget minum minumannya. Daritadi dia juga semangat banget ngejilatin es krimnya (HAYOO PIKIRANNYA JANGAN KEMANA" YA, LAGI PUASA | LO KALI YANG KEMANA"!) Ada yang tau ga si author kenapa?

"Thor, kenapa lu semangat banget nih, kayaknya?" tanya Nagisa.

"PUAS-PUASIN MAKAN DAN MINUM, SOALNYA GUA BESOK PUASA!" seru author sambil meneguk kembali minumannya.

"HAH? PUASA?!" seru tuh bocah bertiga terheran-rehan (eh? Maksudnya terheran-heran)

"PFFFFTT!" Author menyemburkan minuman yang tadi diminumnya. "LU PADA GA TAU PUASA APAAN?"

Ngek-ngek (BUNYI APAAN TUH?!) Karma, Nagisa, dan Kayano menggelengkan kepala dengan polosnya, menandakan bahwa mereka tidak tahu.

"Oke, oke. Biar gua jelasin. Puasa itu adalah menahan diri dari hawa nafsu dari terbit fajar sampai terbenamnya matahari. Hawa nafsu itu kayak makan, minum, ngatain orang, marah-marah, pokoknya kayak gitu tuh.." ceramah author yang tanpa disadari sudah berpakaian seperti Mamah Dedeh :v

"Ngerti?"

"Ngerti..." sahut K2N (Karma, Kayano, Nagisa) bersamaan.

"Emang puasa itu buat apaan sih, Thor?" tanya Kayano yang masih inosen (?)

"Puasa itu salah satu ibadah umat Islam, dan puasa itu WAJIB hukumnya bagi umat Islam, termasuk author..." ceramah author lagi.

"Oh gitu..." sahut Karma, Nagisa dan Kayano saling berpandangan.

"Lah, masa ga makan sih? Laper dong?" tanya Nagisa.

"Ya laper lah! Makanya, sebelum terbit fajar para umat Muslim makan dulu, biasanya di sebut sahur. Biar kuat puasanya.." ceramah author yang masih bergaya ala Mamah Dedeh.

"Wiih, kalo begitu, besok kita minum aja ah di depan author..." kata Karma dengan tanduk dan ekor iblis mulai tumbuh, bagi orang-orang yang bisa merasakan hawa kejailan Karma.

"GA BOLEH!" Author dengan kejam nimpuk Karma dengan sebatang cabang pohon besar yang barusan jatuh dari pohon yang ditempatin para bocah + author (GIMANA CARA TUH CABANG POHON JATOH?!)

Menyaksikan Karma dikejar-kejar oleh author, Nagisa mendapat ide.

"Kayano, gimana kalo kita shshshshshshshshhshsh..." bisik Nagisa ke telinga Kayano.

Kayano mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **~SKIP~**

 **.**

Jam 4 pagi. Sebenarnya waktu segini yang paling ideal dan pas buat sahur, cuman entah kenapa author masih tidur berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Terdengar bunyi ledakan yang saaaaaaangat keras. Walaupun keras banget bunyinya, tetap saja, si author masih TIDUR. /kebo banget ya author-san | DIEM LU PADA *mukulin orang pake cabang yang tadi*)

"SAHUR... SAHUR! SAHUR... SAHUR!"

 _Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssshhh...!_ Tiba-tiba selewat angin berkecepatan mach 20 menerjang dan membuat semua pintu dan jendela rumah disana terbuka, termasuk jendela kamar author.

"Ish, apaan sih..." keluh author yang baru bangun sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Dan, mata author langsung membelalak melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"HAH?!"

Kelas 3-E sedang berkeliling, dengan Terasaka dan Muramatsu sebagai pemukul bedug, Yoshida sebagai tukang ojek pengantar bedug berkeliling (?) dan sisa nya berteriak "SAHUR... SAHUR!". Para cowok memakai baju koko, peci dan sarung, yang cewek memakai pashmina dan gamis. Malah Karasuma-sensei dan Irina-sensei yang ikut-ikutan, juga berpakaian seperti itu! Bayangin gimana barokahnya kelas 3-E dan Irina-sensei sekarang.

"Hey, author udah sahur belom?" tanya Isogai sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera (SALAH!) ke author maksudnya.

"WOY! LU PADA NGAPAIN?" teriak author tanpa mengabaikan pertanyaan Isogai.

"Ngebangunin orang sahur lah...~" jawab Nakamura sambil bercermin, dan merapikan pashimina kuningnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"CK! Btw siapa yang makein pashmina?" tanya author kepada para anak cewek 3-E.

"Itu... tadi ada orang mau makein pashmina ke kita," jelas Kayano sambil meraba-raba pashmina hijaunya.

"Kalo yang ngajarin pake sarung siapa?" tanya author lagi, kali ini ke anak cowok.

"Ada ustadz dari masjid sebelah, ngajarin kita cara pake sarung" jawab Nagisa.

"Lu pada kayak orang lagi sunatan dah," gumam author sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Readers! Coba bayangin deh, gimana penampilan kelas 3-E kalo pake baju muslim kayak yang author jelasin diatas? Bayangin sendiri yaa~

"Koro-sensei mana?" tanya author.

"Itu..."

Tiba-tiba...

"Nurufufufufufufufufu..." Koro-sensei dengan tiba-tiba mendarat di samping rombongan kelas 3-E. Koro-sensei memakai baju koko super besar, sarung yang dijahit biar pas di pinggang Koro-sensei, dan juga peci hitam di atas kepala kuning Koro-sensei.

"..."

"Kenapa, author?" tanya Karma yang dengan malasnya melempar-lempar pecinya ke atas.

"Ngga... gua mau sahur dulu... udah jam 4 lewat nih..." kata author sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan lemas.

Krik krik krik krik.

"GUA IKUTAN DONG THOR!" seru anak-anak kelas 3-E plus Koro-sensei sambil membuka paksa pagar rumah author dan berlari menyerbu rumah author (authornya aja mungkin)

"KYAAAAAAAAAIIIIII! MAKANAN GUA GA SEBANYAK ITU BUAT LO PADAAAAAAA!" teriak author sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari serbuan kelas 3-E dan Koro-sensei.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! Sementara para murid 3-E dan Koro-sensei menyerbu author, Karasuma-sensei dan Irina-sensei hanya menonton aksi mereka.

"Nee, Karasuma..." kata Irina-sensei

"Apa?" jawab Karasuma sedingin api (?)

"Yah, gapapa sih... Tapi kurasa mereka sudah membangunkan orang-orang di sekitar sini, iya kan?"

"Kurasa benar begitu..."

 **~SKIP~**

Di samping rombongan Ansatsu yang sedang berusaha untuk merebut makanan sahur milik author, terdapat beberapa anggota chara DAL yaitu Shidou, Tohka, Yoshino (yoshinon : GUA DIMANA?! | author : i.. iya, yoshinon juga ada kok), Kurumi, dan Miku. Seperti chara Ansatsu, mereka semua memakai pakaian muslim.

"Shidou! Bukankah ini terlihat bagus untukku?"

"Darling! Kau menyukai pecimu?"

"Shi.. Shidou-san..."

"Ara ara, Shidou-san, bagaimana pashminaku?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Shidou berteriak sampai-sampai para spirit itu mental dari Shidou (?). "Bukannya kalian seharusnya membangunkan warga-warga disini? Kan udah dikasih tau kan sama waria rambut biru (nagisa : *bloodlust mode : on*)?" seru Shidou kepada spirit-spirit nista itu *plakk*

"Lah, Darling? Bukannya chara sebelah udah bangunin semuanya, ya?" tanya Miku.

"Pokoknya kita bangunin aja lah, belum tentu ada yang bangun kan," sahut Kotori dari head-microphone Shidou.

"Nah, daripada Kotori marah-marah, mending kita bangunin aja sekarang!" bisik Shidou kepada Tohka, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Kurumi dan Miku. Semua gadis itu mengangguk dan langsung bersiap-siap menjadi kelompok sahur (?) /APAA INI/

"Ara ara, daripada lama-lama, bagaimana kalau aku membuat clone-ku? Biar lebih banyak yang bangunin gitu..." usul Kurumi.

"Ide bagus, Kurumi!" respon Shidou.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menggunakan Gabriel, Darling?" tanya Miku kepada Shidou dengan manja.

"B... boleh Miku.. tapi..."

"Oke, terima kasih Darling! GABRIEL!" Miku pun memanggil angelnya yang berbentuk seperti alat musik organ yang sangat besar. Untungnya mereka sedang berada di lapangan, jadinya ada cukup tempat untuk angelnya Miku itu.

"Tunggu, Miku! Maksudku... bukan seperti itu..." kata Shidou yang sudah terlanjur PASRAH akan keadaan :v

"SAHUUUUUUUURRRRR!" Miku membangunkan semua warga komplek rumah author dengan menggunakan angelnya, gak lain gak bukan si Gabriel-nya itu.

"Oi, Miku! Kau tidak bermaksud mempengaruhi mereka, kan?" seru Shidou kepada Miku yang sedang bersuka-ria itu *digeplak*

"Tentu saja tidak, Darling, aku hanya mengeraskan suaraku dengan Gabriel milikku," sahut Miku. Tetapi, apa yang dikatakan Miku tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, deh...

"Onee-sama..." Satu per satu warga disitu keluar dari rumah mereka, lalu pergi menghadap Miku dan berlutut dihadapan Miku.

"Mi.. Miku! Katanya kau tidak akan mempengaruhi mereka, kan?" seru Shidou yang sudah panik, lalu tiba-tiba pingsan :v

"KYAAAAAAAAHH! Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku kan cuma mau bangunin orang buat sahur aja..." Miku yang melakukan semua ini juga panik, dan sama seperti Shidou, gadis yang memakai pashmina violet muda itu PINGSAN.

"Shi... Shidou! Miku!" teriak sisa gadis itu bersamaan, dan juga panik, lalu pingsan deh (?).

Yah, kayaknya kalo chara-chara diatas yang bangunin sahur kayaknya ga bakal bener deh. Intinya, jangan pernah nyuruh chara anime buat bangunin orang sahur dah... (author : *digeplak chara ansatsu dan DAL* | author : KYAAAAAA SAKIIIIIT!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **~THE END~**

 **.**

 **.**

SHIRO COME BACK!

Karena sedang bulan ramadhan sekarang, Shiro minta maaf ya kepada readers sekalian kalo misalnya ada salah atau apa gitu (LU KAN UDAH KEBANYAKAN SALAH AUTHOOOORR!)

Oh ya, karena ga boleh ngomong kasar pas puasa, Shiro mengganti nama panggilan *****-sensei menjadi Irina-sensei, biar lebih sopan gitu. :v

Yah, intinya, kami segenap author, chara Ansatsu Kyoushitsu dan Date a Live mengucapkan..

SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA!

(tohka : jangan ada yang batal, ya! | all : YANG ADA ELU KALI YANG BATAL!)

RnR?


End file.
